Love Boy
by guixiannim
Summary: Kim jongwon seorang yeoja yang baru saja jatuh hati pada seorang namja bernama cho kyuhyun, dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk membuat namja itu mengenalnya. /KyuSung/ /YeKyu/ /Kyuhyun/ /Yesung/
1. Love Cho Kyuhyun

Love Boy

Genre : Entahlah

Rate : T

Warning : TG..! Di dalam TG ada TG egen /?/ Aneh, Alur cepet.

Cast :

_Namja

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

_Yeoja

Kim Jongwoon

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryeowook

Bertambah seiring jalannya waktu.

Summary : Kim jongwon seorang yeoja yang baru saja jatuh hati pada seorang namja bernama cho kyuhyun, dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk membuat namja itu mengenalnya.

Happy Reading..

"Kyaaaa..! lihat itu..! itu benar-benar kyuhyun sunbae..!" jerit histeris seorang yeoja sambil menghentakan kakinya dan mengguncang tubuh kedua sahabatnya.

"Yaa.! Jongwoon-ah sampai kapan kau berteriak histeris seperti itu setiap melihat kyuhyun sunbae..! Setidaknya lakukan sesuatu..! Ini sudah 3 tahun lebih kau menguntitnya..!" kesal sang yeoja manis sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak, sahabatnya itu sudah mengagumi sosok namja bernama cho kyuhyun sejak kelas 1SMA dan dia hanya bisa melihat dan histeris saat bertemu sosok itu.

"Ne..! Setidaknya lakukan sesuatu supaya dia tau kalau kau menyukainya..! Bukannya berteriak di belakangnya huh..!" dengsu yeoja lainya.

"Aku harus bagaimana..?" tanya jongwon akhirnya, sedangkan kedua sahabatnya hanya diam.

"YAAKKK..! KIM RYEOWOOK..! LEE HYUKJAE..! JAWAB AKU..!" teriak yeoja itu kesal, sudah 5 menit dia menunggu sahabatnya yang tak kunjung berbicara.

"Hyaaa..! jangan berteriak..! telingaku bisa tuli..! Kita sudah bilang kan, kalau kau sedang tidak bernyanyi jangan sekali-sekali berteriak..!" dengus ryeowook kesal sambil mengusap sayang kedua telinganya.

"Aissh kau ini..! Kajja kita pulang..! Mau sampai kapan kita berdiri di sini..! Besok kita harus kuliah kan..!" sahut hyukjae akhirnya dan menyeret kedua sahabatnya.

"Ahh aku kira aku benar-benar beruntung bisa satu universitas dengan kyuhyun sunbae..!" kata jongwoon berbinar.

"Dan kali ini kita tak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari universitas ini tanpa mendapat hasil apapun..! Bagaimanapun caranya kau harus bisa mendapatkan kyuhyun sunbae..!"

"Itu mustahil..! Aku pernah mendengar ada yang bilang kalau kyuhyun sunbae itu gay..!" pekik ryeowook saat ingat kata-kata teman lamanya.

"MWO..? Jinjayo..? Yaakk wookie jangan berbohong..!" dengus jongwoon mengeluarkan tanduk di kepalanya.  
"Anniya..! Aku benar-benar mendengarnya..! Kalian tau Lee Sungjin..? Dia mengatakannya padaku..! Tapi kita harus mencari tau latar belakang kyuhyun sunbae..! Otte..?" usul ryeowook.

"Yah.. yah.. yah...! Tentang itu urusan mu nonna detektif..! Kajja kita pulang..! Tak baik membicarakan orang lain di jalan..! Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar kita.." dengus hyukjae menyeret kedua sahabatnya lagi.

"Yaakk Hyukjae apa kau tak berniat mentraktir kita..? Bukankah kau sudah pacaran dengan namja ikan itu..?"

"Ahh baiklah kajja aku traktir.. kalian mau apa..?" jawab hyukjae akhirnya.

"Ice Cream..!" teriak ryeowook dan jongwoon bersamaan.

"Dasar maniak..! Kajja..!" ejek hyukjae lalu berjalan mendahului sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

"Kim jongwoon..!" teriak ryeowook yang langsung berlari keluar kamarnya menuju jongwoon yang sedang duduk manis di depan tv dengan hyukjae.

"Waeyo..?" tanya jongwoon sedikit menggeser tubuhnya membiarkan ryeowook duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini lihatlah...! Aku sudah menemukan semuanya..!" kata ryeowook menggebu.

"Semuanya apa wookie..?" tanya hyukjae tak sabaran.

"Tentang kyuhyun sunbae..! Kyuhyun sunbae bermarga Cho..!"

"Yaakkk! Kalau itu kita tau wookie..!" pekik jongwoon memotong perkataan wookie.

"Dengarkan dulu..! Kyuhyun sunbae lulusan dari saphire blue senior high school dan meneruskan pembelajarannya di Kyunghee university dengan mengambil jurusan Post music modern..!"

"Yaakk..! Kim ryeowook bisa tidak kau memberi kita informasi yang berharga..?" dengus hyukjae kesal.

"Hehehe mianhae.. Ini kalian baca sendiri saja..!" kata ryeowook memberikan sebuah artikel yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana.

"Apa ini..?" tanya jongwon penasaran.

"Itu semua informasi mengenai kyuhyun sunbae..! semuanya sudah aku jadikan satu..!" kata ryeowook sok.

"Aigoo kapan kau mencetak ini semua..?" tanya hyukjae kagum.

"Sudahlah baca saja..! Aku mau memasak..!" dengus ryeowook berjalan ke arah dapur.

5menit..

10menit..

"Hyaa hyukkie apa ini benar..?" tanya jongwon menunjuk beberapa deret tulisan.

-Cho kyuhyun, namja angkuh, sombong, sangat membenci yeoja bahkan dia pernah berkelahi dengan sahabat sehati sejiwanya Shim Changmin hanya karena changmin menjodohkannya dengan seorang yeoja.-

"Apa menurutmu kyuhyun sunbae benar-benar gay..?" tanya jongwoon menatap hyukjae bingung.

"Entahlah..! Coba saja tanyakan padanya..!" jawab hyukjae enteng.

"Lee hyukjae..! bisa-bisa aku di gantung oleh kyuhyun sunbae..!" dengus jong woon kesal.

"Ahh aku punya ide..! Bagaimana kalau kita suruh wookie bertanya pada food monster itu..?" usul hyukjae membuat jongwoon berbinar senang.

"Kyyaaa kau memang genius..!"

"Apa kalian merencanakan sesuatu..?" tanya wookie yang baru kembali dengan membawa senampan makanan.

.

.

.

"Apa..? Kenapa harus aku..?" tanya ryeowook memundurkan badannya saat kedua temannya mendorongnya.

"Karena hanya kau yeoja yang tak di kenal changmin sunbae..! Cepatlah..!" omel hyukjae tak sabaran.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan..?" tanya ryeowook bingung.

"Tanyakan saja lalu bilang kau menyukai kyuhyun sunbae, dan kau menyerah karena kyuhyun sunbae gay..! Cepatlah..!" jelas hyukjae yang langsung mendorong ryeowook keluar dari persembunyian.

"Annyeong aghassi..! Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu..?" tanya changmin saat melihat ryeowook.

"Ahh.. anniya..! Apa benar kau changmin sunbae..?" tanya wookie basa basi.

"Ne waeyo..?" kata changmin meng iyakan.

"Kau sahabat kyuhyun sunbae kan..?" tanya wookie sambil menarik ujung kaosnya.

"Ne..?"

"Enngg... Aku hanya mau bertanya.. Apa kyuhyun sunbae adalah gay..?" tanya wookie lalu tersenyum aneh.

"Kau menyukainya..? Mianhae bukan aku bermaksud menyuruhmu menyerah.. tapi lebih baik kau berhenti dari pada kyuhyun menyakitimu..! Dia menyukai seorang namja.." jawab changmon dengan ekspresi menyesal.

"Ehh.. ahh ne sunbae aku hanya memastikan saja.. gomawo sunbae.." kata ryeowook lalu berlari meninggalkan changmin.

.

.

.

"Mwo..? ide kalian konyol...! umma akan membunuhku kalau tau aku memotong rambutku..! Andwae..!" jerit jongwoon sambil menutupi rambut panjangnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hanya cara itu yang bisa kau gunakan..! Kau tak mau memperjuangkan cintamu pada kyuhyun sunbae..?"

"Tapi apa tak ada cara lain..?"

"Tak ada jongwoon..! Kau mau ikuti cara ini atau melepas kyuhyun sunbae selamanya..?" kata ryeowook membeli pilihan.

"Aisshh baiklah..! Tapi bagaimana dengan suaraku..? Lalu bagaimana juga dengan payudaraku pabbo..!" dengus jongwoon kesal.

"Itu bisa di atur..! Kau akan belajar meniru suara namja, dan soal payudaramu itu akan kita pikirkan..!" kata hyukjae.

"Ahh ne ne.. apa harus memotong rambut sekarang..?" tanya jongwoon ragu.

"Yaakkk Kim Jongwoon..!" jerit ryeowook kesal.

"Aisshh ne.. ne..! Kajja kita selca dengan rambut indahku untuk terakhir kalinya..!" ajak jongwoon sambil mengambil ponselnya.

Dan jongwoon mulai mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Shfly3424

Demi Kyuhyun sunbae..! Selamat tinggal rambut indahku..! Semua ini demi dia..

Setelah mengupload selcanya jongwon menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kajja kita ke salon..! Lalu membeli bau baru untuk jongwoon namja..!" ajak wookie senang.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Gimana..? Mianhae kalo aneh, jelek :D

ini terinspirasi dari enchan /?/ apalah itu pokonya yang di coffe prince..

ajhussi aku bilang kalo aku mirip enchan yang pura" jadi cowo itu. (Reader : Gapeduli)

trus pas aku liat iklannya jadi terinspirasi buat bikin ini xD Happy reading #Geplak

Reviewnya yakk :D


	2. Boy

Love Boy

Genre : Entahlah

Rate : T

Warning : TG..! Di dalam TG ada TG egen /?/ Aneh, Alur cepet.

Cast :

_Namja

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

_Yeoja

Kim Jongwoon

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryeowook

Bertambah seiring jalannya waktu.

Summary : Kim jongwon seorang yeoja yang baru saja jatuh hati pada seorang namja bernama cho kyuhyun, dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk membuat namja itu mengenalnya.

Happy Reading..

"Ajhummaa...! Sudah cukup..! Jangan potong rambut ku lagi.." pinta jongwoon dengan puppy eyesnya saar tambutnya sudah mencapai dagunya.

"Yaaakkk..! Andwae..! Potong dia sampai menyerupai namja..! Mana ada naja yang memiliki rambut sepanjang itu..!" omel hyukjae membuat tukang salon/?/ memotong rambut jongwoon lagi.

"Huwaaa...! Awas saja kalau rencana kalian gagal..! Aku akan menggunting rambut kalian..!" teriak jongwoon kesal sambil menghentakan kakinya.

"Mana bisa begitu..? kami memberimu rencana bagus. Dan kau malah mau menghabiskan rambut kita..!"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau rencana kalian gagal..? bagaimana kalau kyuhyun sunbae mengetahui penyamaranku..?"

"Setidaknya kau harus bersikap seperti namja sungguhan..! Jangan tunjukan manjamu dan jeritan mematikanmu itu..!"

"Aisshh terserah saja..! Dasar pemaksa...!" Ejek jongwoon kesal.

"Yaakkk..! Ini demi kebaikanmu..!" jerit kedua sahabatnya bersamaan dan memukul kepala jongwoon.

"Aisshh diam..!" bentak jongwoon kesal.

"Nah..! Mulai sekarang namamu Kim yesung bukan kim jongwoon..! Kau mengerti..?" kata hyukjae mendekte jati diri baru untuk jongwoon.

"Kim yesung imnida..!" kata jongwoon malas, dan berpura-pura membungkukan badannya.

"Itu baik... Dan jangan buat suaramu menyadi cempreng..! berbicaralah menggunakan suara perut mu..!" dengus ryeowook membenarkan, sedangkan yesung hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan kita berdua adalah nonnamu..! Bukan sahabatmu..!" kata hyukjae seenaknya.

"Yakk bagaimana bisa begitu..? Anniya..! Aku tak mau memanggil kalian nonna..!" sahut yesung kesal.

"Jangan membantah..! Dan biasakan memanggil hyung pada setiap namja.. Arra..?"

"Yah.. terserah kalian.."

"Dan untuk mengurus payudaramu, gunakan ini..! Setidaknya itu membantu.." kata ryeowook memberikan corset perut ke yesung.

"Ini..? untuk apa..?" tanya yesung bingung.

"Untuk sedikit meratakan payudaramu, agar kyuhyun sunbae tak curiga..! Dan mulai sekarang bicara menggunakan suara perut mu..!" kata ryeowook sedikit membentak.

"Arraa..! Bisakah aku tidur..?"

"Ne.. besok hari pertama kita di universitas. Dan juga hari pertamamu menjadi namja..! Berdandanlah yang tampan..!" teriak hyukjae yang sudah di tinggal pergi oleh yesung.

.

.

.

"Yaakkk yesung cepatlah..! Kau mau kita terlambat..?" teriakan ryeowook mampu membuat hyukjae yang ada di sebelahnya mengasah golok seketika.

"Yaa..! Hyukjae buang benda itu..!" dengus ryeowook memukul kepala hyukjae.

"Aku tak yakin berpenampilan seperti ini di sekolah.." kata yesung ragu saat membuka pintu kamarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau sudah tampan..! Cha kita pergi..!" ajak ryeowook menarik kedua sahabatnya.

"Mulai hari ini kau harus menjadi namja full..! Saat siapapun berkenalan denganmu, kau harus meyakinkan kalau kau namja..! Yah untuk berjaga-jaga agar kyuhyun sunbae tak curiga.."

"Ne nonna aku mengerti.."

"Kyaaaa...! itu kyuhyun sunbae...!" jerit histeris seorang namja manis bernama kim yesung itu.

"Yaaakkk...! Jongwoon-ah berhenti berteriak histeris seperti itu..! Kyuhyun sunbae akan mengetahui penyamaranmu...!" teriak ryeowook memukul kepala sahabat namja jadi-jadiannya.

"Aisshh appo..! Lalu aku harus bagaimana..?"

"Kau harus besikap seperti namja..! Jangan lembek...!" bentak hyukjae memelototi sahabatnya.

"Ne mianhae.."

"Ini..! Cepat berikan surat ini ke kyuhyun sunbae..!" kata ryeowook memberikan amplop berwarna biru langit.

"Mwo..? Shiero..! dia bisa memukuliku..!" tolak yesung mentah-mentah.

"Pabbo...! Bilang ada yeoja yang menitipkan ini padamu..! Kau mau memberi kyuhyun sunbae surat cintamu..? Huh dasar...!" omel hyukjae kesal.

"Sudah cepat berikan..!" suruh ryeowook sadis, sedangkan yesung hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengambil selembar amplop itu.

"Serius..?" tanya yesung meyakinkan.

"KIM YESUNG...!" teriak ryeowook dan hyukjae bersamaan.  
"NE NE...!" teriak yesung langsung berlari menjahui sahabatnya.

"Sunbae...!"

"Sunbae..! Cho Kyuhyun sunbae..!" panggil yesung menepuk pundak kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Waeyo..?" tanya kyuhyun berbalik.

"Ini.. Ada yeoja yang menitipkan surat ini padaku.." kata yesung tersenyum kaku sambil menyodorkan amplop yang dia bawa.

"Kau mengenalku..?" tanya kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak berniat menerima suratnya.

"enngg... Sunbae lulusan saphire blue kan..? Aku hoobae mu.. Kim yesung imnida..." kata yesung gugup sambil membungkukan badanya.

"Jinjja..? Aku tak pernah melihatmu di saphire blue.." jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum sok cool nya.

"Ahh.. aku jarang keluar kelas sunbae.." jawab yesung sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Sunbae... Bagaimana suratnya..? Kau tak mau menerimanya..?" tanya yesung sok akrab.

"Ahh anniya..! Kembalikan saja pada yeoja itu.. Bilang aku tak suka padanya..!" kata kyuhyun cuek.

"Tapi.. aku tak tega mengembalikannya..!"

~Sreett..~  
"Tunjukan mana yeoja yang memberikan surat itu..!" kata kyuhyun garang sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan yesung.

"Ehh.. Kau mau menghajarnya sunbae..?" tanya yesung kelewat polos.

"Dasar bodoh..! Aku mau menemanimu mengembalikan surat itu..! Cepat tunjukan yeojanya..!"

"Ehmmm... Itu dia..!" kata yesung menunjuk seorang yeoja yang melintas tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kajja.." kata kyuhyun menyeret yesung, sedangkan yesung masih sibuk berkomat kamit.

"Aghassi..!" seru kyuhyun membuat beberapa yeoja di sana menatapnya.

'Mati kau kim jongwoon..' batin yesung menekuk mukanya.

"Kau yang menitipkan surat pada namja ini..?" tanya kyuhyun dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Surat..? Surat apa oppa..?" tanya yeoja itu bingung.

"Ini..!" kata kyuhyun merebut surat dari tangan yesung dan menunjukan ke yeoja itu.

"Aniya itu bukan milikku..!" kata yeoja itu menggeleng.

"Kim yesung..?" panggil kyuhyun membuat yesung cengengesan.

"Mianhae sunbae, sepertinya salah orang.. ingatanku terlalu buruk.." kata yesung memasang wajah watadosnya sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Aisshh kau ini.. Tunjukan mana yeojanya..!" dengus kyuhyun membuat yesung mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ahh dia sunbae..!" kata yesung mencetak smirknya saat menunjuk dua orang yeoja yang sudah bergidik ngeri saat tau yesung menunjuknya.

"Kau tak salah orang lgi kan..?" tanya kyuhyun memastikan.

"Anniya sunbae.. Aku yakin dia..!" kata yesung tersenyum.

"Aghassi..! kau yang memberikan surat ini..?" tanya kyuhyun menunjukan amplop yang dia bawa.

"Ahh... I..iitu..." jawab ryeowook gelagapan.

"Ne sunbae.. Dia yang menitipkannya padaku..!" seru yesung dengan smirk yang tercetak di wajahnya, sedangkan ryeowook dan hyukjae hanya memelototkan matanya kaget.

"Yaaa...! Apa benar kau yang memberikan surat ini..?" bentak kyuhyun membuat ryeowook terpaksa mengangguk.

"Ini.. Kau ambil kembali..! Dan juga, jangan pernah lagi menyuruh orang untuk memberikan suratmu padaku..! Karena aku tak akan pernah menerima suratmu.." kata kyuhyun menyodorkan amplop yang dia bawa, sedangkan ryeowook hanya cengo.

"Ini ambil..! Apa perlu akku bilang kalau aku tak menyukai yeoja hmm..?" tanya kyuhyun angkuh dan ryeowook langsung mengambil amplopnya, dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"M..mi..Mianhae sunbae,, aku tak akan mengulanginya.." kata ryeowook sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Dan kau kim yesung..! Jangan lagi menerima surat dari yeoja manapun dan memberikannya padaku..!" kata kyuhyun membuat yesung menundukan kepalanya.

"Kajja..! Kau harus menemaniku ke kantin..!" ajak kyuhyun lalu menyeret yesung untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Tapi sunbae, Ak..."

"Diam dan ikut aku saja..!" kata kyuhyun sadis sambil membekap bibir yesung dengan telapak tangannya.

"Yaa..! Cho Kyuhyun..!" panggil seseorang membuat kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan melepaskan telapak tangannya dari namja manis itu.

"Waeyo evil..?" tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah coolnya.

"Anniya.. Yaakk Sekarang kau sudah bertemu dengan namja idamanmu eoh..? Dan kau melupakan ku..?" dengus changmin yang melihat yesung ada di samping kyuhyun.

"Anniya.. Aku ha..."

"Aku hanya memintanya menemaniku ke kantin, yah sebagai hukuman untuknya..!" kata kyuhyun memotong perkataan yesung.

"Jinjja..? Hukuman apa..?" tanya changmin penasaran.

"Karena dia menyuruhku mengembalikan surat seorang yeoja yang dia titipkan padaku.."

"Tapi aku tak menyuruh sunbae mengembalikannya..! Aku han..." lagi-lagi yesung diam karena kyuhyun sudah membekap mulutnya.

"Bisa diam..?" tanya kyuhyun kesal, sedangkan changmin hanya tertawa.

"Jangan buat dia ketakutan setan evil..! Kajja kita makan.. Aku lapar..!" ajak changmin berjalan mendahului mereka berdua.

"Food monster.." dengus yesung saat kyuhyun sudah melepaskan bekapannya.

"Apa katamu..?" tanya kyuhyun menatap yesung horor.

"Ahh Anniya.. Aku tak mengatakan apapun.."

"Dari mana kau tau kalau dia food monster..?" tanya kyuhyun tak memperdulikan pembelaan yesung.

"Dari teman-temanku di saphire blue.." kata yesung tersenyum.

"Kau menguntitnya..? Kau menyukainya..?" tanya kyuhyun menyelidik.

"Mwo..? Anni.. Mana mungkin aku menyukai namja seperti dia.. Aku tak suka maniak.. Apalagi maniak makanan seperti dia.." jawab yesung polos.

"Bwahahaha kau tau..? Aku sahabatnya..? Dan kau berani mengatainya di depanku..? Hahaha kau ini sangat lucu..!" tawa kyuhyun mengacak rambut yesung.

"Hehehe.. mianhae aku tak bermaksud.." jawab yesung kaku.

"Sudahlah kajja.." ajak kyuhyun berjalan mendahului yesung.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang... Hyaaa kenapa kalian meninggalkanku..?" omel yesung saat baru saja memasuki apartemen miliknya dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa menuduhku memberikan surat itu pada kyuhyun sunbae..? huh kau tau betapa malunya..?" marah ryewook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hehehe mianhae wookie.. Tadi aku menunjuk yeoja dan yeoja itu bilang bukan dia. Yasudah aku tunjuk kau saja.." kata yesung dengan cengirannya.

"Tadi kyuhyun sunbae mengajakmu ke mana..?" tanya hyukjae kepo.  
"Aku di suruh menemaninya di kantin dengan food monster itu.." adu yesung lalu duduk di tengah hyukjae dan ryeowook.

"Berarti rencana kita berhasil kan..?" kata ryeowook senang.

"Entahlah, aku takut kalau dia tau aku yeoja.."

"Sudah tak usah di pikirkan. Selama kau yakin, kau pasti bisa..! Demi cintamu pada kyuhyun sunbae.." kata hyukjae memberi semangat pada sahabatnya.

"Huh..! Kenapa perjalanan cintaku tak semulus seperti kau dan ikan..? Kenapa kyuhyun sunbae gay..? dan kenapa aku harus menjadi namja huh.." dengus yesung mengacak rambutnya.

"Hahaha.. Justru itu sisi menariknya..! hitung-hitung mengukur seberapa besar cintamu pada kyuhyun sunbae..." kata ryeowook senang.

"Yahh terserah kalian.. Disini aku yang menderita.." dengus yesung beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

~Drrtt.. Drrtt..~

From : 0836758361

Yaa..! Kim yesung nanti malam kau harus menemaniku ke club, karena food monster itu tak bisa pergi denganku..!

..Cho Kyuhyun

"Kyaaaa...! kim yesung...! kyuhyun sunbae mengirimmu pesan..!" jerit ryeowook senang.

"MWO..? kau serius..?" tanya yesung berlari keluar kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang di pegang oleh hyukjae.

"Kalian sudah bertukar nomor..?" tanya hyukjae tersenyum.

"Anniya.. hanya dia meminta nomorku.." kata yesung tersenyum.

"Hahaha kemajuan yang sangat cepat.. Sukses ne.." kata kedua sahabatnya mengacak rambut yesung.  
"Ne ne gomawo.. Aku sedikit menyukai ide kalian.." kata yesung tersenyum manis.

"Hyaa cepat balas pesannya.." kata ryeowook tak sabaran, sedangkan yesung langsung berkutik dengan ponselnya.

To : Cho Kyuhyun Sunbae.

Kenapa harus aku sunbae...? Aku juga belum pernah pergi ke club.. Dan juga aku masih di bawah umur..

From : Cho Kyuhyun Sunbae.

Jangan membantah..! Club itu milik food monster, jadi aman kalau kau masuk ke sana..!

Kirimkan alamatmu..! Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu..

"Mwo..? Bagaimana ini..? kyuhyun sunbae mau menjemputku..? Bagaimana kalau dia tau aku satu apartemen dengan kalian..?" kata yesung panik sambil menunjukan ponselnya ke kedua sahabatnya.

"Ahh kalau begitu kajja kita sewa apartemen singgle untukmu..!" kata hyukjae yang langsung menarik kedua sahabatnya ke lobby.

"Apartemen sudah teratasi, sekarang cepat kirim alamatmu pada kyuhyun sunbae, lalu kita bereskan apartemen barumu..!" kata ryeowook sambil mengemasi baju yesung yang berada di lemari apartemen mereka bertiga.

"Yaakk..! Lee hyukjae bantu aku..!" teriak ryeowook kesal karena hyukjae sedang bersantai di atas ranjang yesung.

"Aisshh cerewet.." dengus hyukjae yang terpaksa menghampiri ryeowook, sedangkan yesung masih berkutat dengan ponselnya, sambil berselca ria.

"Aku mau membeli pigora baru untuk apartemen baruku..! Byee..!" kata yesung yang sudah mendapatkan beberapa selca.

"Yaaakkk kim yesung..!" Jerit kedua yeoja itu kesal.

.

.

.

"Huh.. Aku lebih suka satu apartemen dengan kalian.." dengus yesung saat memasang pigora dengan foto barunya di area apartemen barunya.

"Itu berarti kau ingin bunuh diri..!" kata hyukjae yang sedang bersantai duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv, sedangkan ryeowook menata baju di lemari yesung.

"Ini karena ide konyol kalian..! Tapi apartemen ini bagus juga.. Setidaknya ini seperti di dalam kamar, dan sangat simpel.." kata yesung mengomentari apartemen barunya yang memang hanya berisi ranjang, sofa, tv, pintu ke kamar mandi.

"Ini sudah jam 7..! Cepatlah bersiap-siap.. Kajja wookie-ah, kau tak mau ketauan kyuhyun sunbae kan..?" kata hyukjae lalu menggeret ryeowook.

"Yesung-ah kita kembali.. Ingatlah gunakan suara perutmu..!" kata hyukjae sebelum keluar dari apartemen yesung.

"Yah.. Suara perut,, jangan manja, jangan histeris.." dengus yesung sambil menata pigoranya di buffet yang memisahkan ranjangnya dengan sofa tv.

~Ting.. Tong..~

"Aisshh kenapa mereka tak langsung masuk saja..? pakai memencet bell segala.." dengus yesung kesal saat dia bersiap-siap mandi.

"Yaakk..! Hyukjae Wookie kenapa kalian memen..." teriak yesung kesal dan berhenti seketika saat melihat yang datang bukan kedua sahabatnya.

"Ahh sunbae.. Mianhae sunbae.. Aku kira nonnaku.." kata yesung cengengesan.

"Kau belum juga mandi..?" tanya kyuhyun melihat penampilan yesung yang membawa baju dan handuk yang dia selempangkan di bahunya.

"Baru akan mandi sunbae.. Tunggu saja di luar.." kata yesung sopan lalu hendak menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Huh.. Kau menyuruhku menunggumu di luar.. Sopan sekali..!" kata kyuhyun menahan pintu apartemen yesung lalu masuk dengan sendirinya.

"Mandi saja.. Aku tak akan mengganggumu..!" kata kyuhyun yang langsung berbaring di ranjang yesung.

"Hmm baiklah.." kata yesung pasrah dan langsung memasuki kamar mandinya.

"Apa kita akan pergi sekarang..?" tanya yesung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Apa ini kau..? Kau sangat cantik seperti yeoja..!" kata kyuhyun tersenyum sambil membawa pigora berisi foto kecil yesung.

"Ahh itu..! Itu memalukan..! Umma mendandaniku seperti yeoja hanya karena dia ingin mempunyai anak yeoja..!" kata yesung acuh sambil berkaca dan menata rambutnya.

"Jinja..? Tapi kau sangat cantik.." puji kyuhyun mengembalikan pigoranya.

"Aisshh sunbae..! itu memalukan..!" dengus yesung.

"Bisakah berhenti memanggilku sunbae..? Panggil kyuhyun hyung saja..! Telingaku panas, kau selalu memanggil sunbae sunbae..!" dengus kyuhyun menghampiri yesung.

"Sudah cukup..! Kajja kita pergi..!" kata kyuhyun yang langsung menyeret yesung.

"Yaakk..! Tapi hyung aku belum mengambil jaket ku..! di luar dingin..!" dengus yesung saat mereka sudah resmi keluar dari apartemen yesung.

"Ini.. pakai jaketku saja..!" kata kyuhyun melepaskan jaketnya lalu memakaikannya ke yesung.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu hyung..?"

"Aku kuat,, sudah kajja..!" kata kyuhyun menarik tangan yesung.

"Ini kebesaran hyung..!" pekik yesung saat mereka berada di lift.

"Anniya..! Tubuhmu saja yang kecil seperti yeoja..! Apa kau benar-benar namja hmm..?" goda kyuhyun mencubit pipi yesung.

"Yaa..! Aku namja..!" Bentak yesung memukul bahu kyuhyun.

"Bwahaha, tapi kau sangat kecil. Lihatlah, tinggi badanmu saja se bahuku..!" ejek kyuhyun.

"Kau yang terlalu tinggi hyung..! Huh aku mau pulang..!" dengus yesung ngambek.

"Mianhae-mianhae.. Aku bercanda..! Kajja..!" kata kyuhyun merangkul yesung keluar dari lift menuju basement.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Semakin Aneh -_- Mianhae..  
mianhae kalo alurnya cepet banget.. takun inspirasi ilang lagi kek ff yang lama :3

Reviewnya yak ^^

cassandraelf : Udah nih ^^ kilat banget kan xD mumpung ide masih keliaran xD

KSfrvr : Udah di lanjut ini ^^ semoga suka :)

CloudSparkyuLove : oke" ^^ udah di apdet ini :)  
mian kalo aneh :)

FriscaBM : hahaha yesung tergila" sama kyuhyun xD  
jongwwon nama yeojanya dan yesung nama namjanya xD :D udah di ganti ^^  
Wook sama changmin..? :o pikir" dulu dah xD agak jauuuhh.. :D

babykyusung : harusnya sih namja pake jongwoon, tapi di sini kan banyak peran namjanya jadi takut bingung kalo pake nama jongwon setiap namja xD  
hahaha mian kalo alurnya ngebut xD

BlackCloudss : hahaha oke ^^ udah lanjut ini :)

ErmaClouds13 : Hahaha iya demi cinta xD


	3. Kim Yesung

Love Boy

Genre : Entahlah

Rate : T

Warning : TG..! Di dalam TG ada TG egen /?/ Aneh, Alur cepet.

Cast :

_Namja

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

_Yeoja

Kim Jongwoon

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryeowook

Bertambah seiring jalannya waktu.

Summary : Kim jongwon seorang yeoja yang baru saja jatuh hati pada seorang namja bernama cho kyuhyun, dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk membuat namja itu mengenalnya.

Apdet kilat nih :v

Tapi mianhae :3 di chap ini sama chap depan cuma nyeritain kekaguman kyuhyun dan yesung, jadi masih belom ada konflik :v. palingan tar pas konflik ini ff ngga tau kapan di lanjut xD  
yaudah..

Happy Reading..

"Huh.. Hyung bilang food monster itu tak datang..! Tapi dia malah ada di sana..!" dengus yesung berpura-pura kesal saat melihat changmin berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, yang tentu saja sedang menggoda wanit cantik.

"Dia juga bilang begitu.. Jadi mana aku tau kalau tiba-tiba dia di sini.." kata kyuhyun acuh.

"Wae..? Kau marah..? Mau pindah club..? Ingin berduaan denganku..?" goda kyuhyun saat yesung diam tanpa meresponnya sama sekali.

"Aku mau ke toilet..!" kata yesung beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke sembarang arah.

"YAA..! KIM YESUNG..!" Teriak kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan yesung.

"Aisshh lepaskan aku mau ke toilet hyung..!" dengus yesung kesal sambil menghentakan kakinya.

"Apa..? Aku hanya ingin berbuat baik..! Toiletnya di sebelah sana..!" kata kyuhyun menunjuk arah sebaliknya.

"Ne Gomawo..!" kata yesung kesal lalu berjalan ke arah yang di tunjuk kyuhyun.

"Bwahahaha dia sangat lucu..!" tawa kyuhyun lalu meminum wine yang sudah dia pesan.

"Huh aku kira ada apa.. Ternyata hanya salah arah..! Huh Kim jongwon bodoh..!" dengus yesung masih mempoutkan bibirnya saat dia kembali menghampiri kyuhyun.

"Ada apa hmm..? Kenapa wajahmu kau tekuk..? Kau seperti yeoja saja..!" Ejek kyuhyun saat yesung duduk di sebrangnya.

"Aku namja..!" kata yesung melotot.

"Jangan marah.. kau terlihat semakin lucu..!" puji kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, membuat yesung semakin kesal.

"Kapan kita pulang..? Aku bosan..!" kata yesung ketus.

"Kau kenapa sih..? Sedang datang bulan eoh..? Kita baru saja sampai di sini.." Tanya kyuhyun sedikit meremehkan.

"Yah terserah hyung saja..! Aku mau mencari udara..!" Kesal yesung lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari club.

"Huh anak itu sangat aneh.. Tapi dia benar-benar manis.." komentar kyuhyun melihat kelakuan yesung lalu beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri changmin.

"Yakk maniak..! malam ini aku tak bisa menemanimu di sini..! Aku mau pergi..!" kata kyuhyun memukul kepala changmin membuatnamja itu mendengus kesal.

"Setidaknya berperilaku yang sopan saat aku bersama yeoja-yeoja cantik ini...!" marah changmin membuat kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Dasar mesum..! Aku pergi..! Dan juga..! Besok pergi ke sekolah sendiri..!" pamit kyuhyun lalu memukul kepala changmin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aisshh anak itu..!"

"Hei namja pabbo..! Mau pergi ke mana kau malam-malam begini..? Mencari mati eoh..?" teriak kyuhyun berjalan beberapa meter di belakang yesung.

Yesung hanya diam sambil menggerakan kepala, tanda dia sedikit mengejek kyuhyun.

"Dasar namja menyebalkan..! Aku kira dia baik.. Huh rasanya aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada wookie dan hyukjae nonna.." umpat yesung pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh kyuhyun, dan namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum.

"Sedang mengumpat ku eoh..? Hati-hati saja menyukai ku..!" kata kyuhyun tiba-tiba merangkul bahu yesung, membuat yesung tersentak kaget.

"Cih.. Dasar setan narsis..!" dengus yesung kesal sambil menyentakan bahunya berharap kyuhyun menyingkirkan lengannya.

"Wae..? Aku memang tampan kan..? Yah bisa saja kau jatuh cinta padaku.. Siapa yang tau..?" kata kyuhyun dengan kadar kenarsisan yang di ambang batas.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mempromosikan dirimu tuan cho..? Itu sangat menjijikan..!" sinis yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu..? Kau sangat manis.." Goda kyuhyun mencubit pipi yesung.

"Aissshh Yakk..! Jauhkan lenganmu dari bahuku..!" dengus yesung kesal sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kyuhyun dari bahunya.

"Hmm baiklah.." kata kyuhyun pasrah.

"Bagaimana kalau seperti ini hmm..?" kata kyuhyun memeluk yesung dari belakang dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu yesung.

"Aisshh Kau selalu seperti ini pada namja huh..?" dengus yesung kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun.

"Anniya,, Baru sekali ini.." kata kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Jinja..? Rasa-rasanya aku tak percaya..!"

"Aisshh apa kau pernah melihat aku bermesraan dengan namja..? Bukankah aku selalu sendiri setiap di sekolah dan universitas..?" kata kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Cih, mana aku tau..? Kau kira aku menguntitmu..? Bisa saja kau sama seperti food monster itu yang ke mana-mana selalu menggoda yeoja.." dengus yesung.

"Kau tau kalau changmin suka menggoda yeoja..! Kau menguntitnya..?" Kata kyuhyun kesal lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menguntit changminie hyung..? Ada masalah dengan mu hyung..? Kurasa tidak,, Kenapa marah..?" tanya yesung polos membuat kyuhyun kesal.

"Yaaa..! Bahkan kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan changminnie hyung..? Kau gila..?" tanya kyuhyun menggebu.

"Anniya..! Ahh sepertinya aku harus pulang.. Bye hyung..!" kata yesung yang langsung berlari meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"Yaak Kim Yesung jangan kabur..!" teriak kyuhyun mengejar yesung.  
"Gotcha...! Ternyata sangat mudah mengejarmu..!" Ejek kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher yesung.

"Aissh hyung.. Hahh lepaskan hosshh aku lelah hosshh.." dengus yesung menetralkan nafasnya, bukankah dia jarang olahraga ? dan sekarang dia malah berlari, dasar.

"Kau ini Pantas saja badanmu kecil..! Apa kau jarang berolahraga..? Berlari sedikit saja sudah lelah..!" Ejek kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di leher yesung.

"Diamlah..! Sekarang antarkan aku pulang..!" kata yesung seenaknya.

"Hmm baiklah.. Apa kau masih kuat berjalan..? Kajja naik ke punggung ku..!" Kata kyuhyun berjongkok di depan yesung.

"Tak perlu hyung.. Kajja.." Kata yesung berjalan mendahului kyuhyun.

"Mobilku sangat jauh.. Kajja naik saja..!" kata kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan yesung dan berjongkok memunggungi yesung.

"Baiklah.." Kata yesung ragu yang akhirnya melingkarkan tangannya di leher kyuhyun.

"Kau sangat ringan... Apa kau jarang makan..?" tanya kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya menatap yesung yang menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kyuhyun.

"Bisa turunkan aku saja..?" tanya yesung dengan nada yang di buat kesal.

"Ne ne mianhae, aku hanya bertanya..! Tak usah di jawab..! Sepertinya kau sedang datang bulan eoh..?" kata kyuhyun seenaknya.

~Plakk..~  
"Aku namja hyung..!" bentak yesung tepat di telinga kyuhyun.

"Awww..! Bisakah sopan padaku dan jangan berteriak..?" dengus kyuhyun.

"Salahmu sendiri..!"

"Ahh iya..! Apa kau mengenal dua yeoja tadi..?"

"Nuguya..?" tanya yesung penasaran.

"Yeoja yang menyuruhmu memberikan surat padaku...!" jelas kyuhyun menatap yesung.

"Ahh mereka.. Ryeowook nonna dan hyukjae nonna..? mereka nonna ku..!" kata yesung santai.

"Jinja..? Kau bilang ummamu ingin mempunyai anak yeoja..?" tanya kyuhyun bingung.

"Ne.. Dan saat aku umur 3 tahun umma mengadopsi 2 nonna untukku, mereka wookie nonna dan hyukjae nonna.." jelas yesung.

"Ahh. Jadi mereka nonnamu..? Dan siapa yang memberikan surat padaku..?"  
"Wookie nonna..! Dia bilang dia mengagumimu.. Dan Hyukjae nonna bilang kau.. mianhae, gay.."

"Ne..? Benar kata nonnamu.. Sejak dulu aku tak suka dengan yeoja..!" kata kyuhyun.

"Jinja..? Waeyo..?" tanya yesung kepo.

"Aisshh kau benar-benar ingin tau..?" tanya kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Ne.." jawab yesung berbinar.

"Berikan aku ciuman..!" kata kyuhyun mendongakan wajahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Shiero..! Tak usah memberi tauku..!" dengus yesung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha.. Apa kau marah kalau tadi aku membentak nonnamu..?"

"Anni.. Sekali-sekali memberi mereka pelajaran tak apa kan..? Salah sendiri mereka menyuruhku memberikan surat itu pada hyung.." kata yesung pura-pura kesal.

"Ne..? Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada wookie.." kata kyuhyun tersenyum.  
"Untuk apa..?"

"Karena dia mengirimkan malaikat yang manis sepertimu padaku.."

"Yaakk..! Dia mengerja rodi ku dan hyung mau berterima kasih padanya huh..?"

"Ne.. setidaknya aku bisa mengenalmu.."

"Aissh kalian sama-sama menyebalkan..! Dan asal hyung tau.. Aku masih menyukai yeoja seksi sama seperti changminnie hyung..!" dengusyesung kesal.

"Jinja..? Itu berarti mulai sekarang kau hanya boleh melihat satu namja tampan bernama cho kyuhyun.." kata kyuhyun narsis.

"Narsis..! Aku masih mencintai yeoja..!"

"Tidak muli sekarang..! Kau hanya boleh mencintai cho kyuhyun..!"

"Kalau aku tak mau..?"

"Aku akan membuatmu tergila-gila padaku..!"

"Coba saja..!"

"Dan juga.. Yeoja mana yang mau memiliki namjachingu yang lebih manis darinya..?"

"Yaakkk Kau meledekku huh...?" dengus yesung memelototi kyuhyun.

"Anniya, aku memujimu..!"

"Yah terserahmu.."

"Jja.. Turun dan masuk ke mobil.." kata kyuhyun berjongkok.

"Gomawo,, dan aku bukan anak kecil hyung..!" dengus yesung membuka pintu mobil kyuhyun.

"Huh sensi sekali.." dengus kyuhyun dengan senyum simpelnya.

"Ahh hyukjae nonna mengirimku pesan.." kata yesung pelan sambil mengutak atik ponselnya.

"Apa katanya..?"

"Dia tanya kemana aku pergi dan kapan pulang.." jelas yesung.

"Kau tak berpamitan pada mereka...?" tanya kyuhyun singkat.

"Sudah.. mungkin mereka merindukan dongsaeng nya yang tampan.." kata yesung narsis membuat kyuhyun tertawa seketika.

"Bwahahaha apa katamu..? Tampan..? Sadarlah kau itu manis kim yesung.." ejek kyuhyun.

"Yah terserah katamu hyung..! Ahh iya, kau harus ingat ini terakhir kalinya kita pergi.."

"Mwo..? Yakk mana bisa begitu..? Apa pantas seorang kekasih mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu eoh..?" dengus kyuhyun memelototi yesung.

"Apa..? Siapa yang kekasih siapa..?" tanya yesung cengo.

"Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti kim yesung..!" kata kyuhyun sinis.

"Yah terserahmu..! Gomawo mau mengantarku.." kata yesung yang langsung keluar dari mobil kyuhyun.

"Hanya itu..?" tanya kyuhyun berlari mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan yesung.

"Ne..? Apa..? Kau mau mampir dan meminta makanan gratis.?"

"Bolehkah..?" Tanya kyuhyun senang.

"Dalam mimpimu.." kata yesung sinis yang langsung memasuki lift di ikuti dengan kyuhyun.

"Yaa..! Siapa yang menyalakan Lampu apartemen ku..?" Teriak yesung memasuki apartemennya.

"Ahhh nonna.. Kalian belum tidur eoh..?" tanya yesung seramah mungkin.

"Jam berapa ini..? Kau gila eoh pulang larut malam seperti ini..! Kau mau aku mengadu pada umma mu..?" bentak hyukjae membuat hyesung mengedipka matanya berkali-kali, membuat hyukjae semakin kesal.

"Yaakk! Kim Yesung..! Jangan bermain sesukamu..! Dengarkan kata-kataku..!" teriak hyukjae membuat yesung mengacak rambutnya.

"Ahh jogiyo.." kata kyuhyun tersenyum dari balik badan yesung membuat kedua yeoja di sana tersenyum kaku.

"Ahhh kau bersama kyuhyun sunbae eoh..?" kata hyukjae tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ne.. mianhae nonna atas kejadian tadi siang.. Yesung sudah menceritakannya padaku.." kata kyuhyun membungkukan badannya.

"Ne..? Ahh itu lupakan saja.. Wookie memang mengagumimu, sebenarnya dia tau kalau kau itu ehm,, tak menyukai yeoja.." kata hyukjae tersenyum.

"Ne..? Kalian tau..? Kalian menguntitku...?" tanya kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Bwahahaha apa..? Kita menguntitmu..? Sepertinya namja manis di depanmu itu yang menguntitmu.." Kata hyukjae yang membuat yesung menatap hyukjae dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Jinja..? Kau bilang masih menyukai yeoja seksi di luar sana..? Aissh kau benar-benar pembohong yang hebat kim yesung..!" Ejek kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya.

"Huh.. Gomawo bocoran nya.. Bisakah kalian pergi..?" kata yesung kesal lalu berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Well, Kita akan kembali ke apartemen kita.. Bye kyuhyun.." pamit hyukjae menyeret ryeowook.

"Ne nonna.." seru kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau tau..? aku merasa tak percaya saat kau bilang tak menyukai namja tampan sepertiku.." kata kyuhyunyang merebahkan tubuhnya di samping yesung yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut bermotif kura-kuranya.

"Bisakah kau pulang hyung..?" kata yesung singkat.

"Tidak sebelum kau memberiku ciuman selamat malam.." goda kyuhyun yang langsung memeluk tubuh yesung yang tertutup selimut.

"Dalam mimpimu hyung..!" dengus yesung sambil bergerak risih.

"Setidaknya untuk permintaan maaf karena kau membohongiku.." kata kyuhyun semakin memper erat pelukannya.

"Ne tentang aku menguntitmu itu memang benar.. Tapi aku benar-benar masih menyukai yeoja yang mempunyai payudara besar dan tubuh yang indah..! Bukan namja sepertimu.." jelas yesung mengalah.

"Tapi tak akan ada yeoja yang mau menjadi kekasih namja cantik sepertimu.. Lebih baik kau dengan ku saja..."

"Shiero..! Itu hanya dalam mimpimu hyung..! Cepat pulang atau aku benar-benar tak mau bertemu dengan mu lagi..!" Bentak yesung kesal lalu membuang selimutnya ke sembarang arah dan duduk memelototi kyuhyun.  
"Arra.. Jaljayo Sungie babby.." kata kyuhyun duduk di depan yesung dan tersenyum manis tepat di depan wajah yesung.

"Yaakk menjijikan..! Cepat pergi..!" Jerit yesung kesal.

"Tapi mukamu memerah babby.." goda kyuhyun mencolek pipi yesung.

"Pergi atau aku akan membunuhmu..?" bentak yesung kesal.

"Arra.. Jaljayo babby.. ~Chu..~" dengan cepat kyuhyun mengecup kening yesung dan langsung berlari keluar apartemennya.

"Yaaa..! Dia gila..? YAAAKK KIM RYEOWOOK LEE HYUKJAE BODOH..! AKU MEMBENCI IDE KALIAN..! CHO KYUHYUN SANGAT MENYEBALKAN..!" jerit yesung mengacak rambutnya, dia yakin kalau mukanya seudah memerah semenjak dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan juga sejak pertama kali kyuhyun memberikan jaketnya jantungnya sudah berdetak cepat, sebegitu hebatnya kah pesona cho kyuhyun ?

.

.

.

T.B.C

Gimana..? Beneran aneh ya -_-  
mianhae :3

Review seiklhasnya aja dah :v

babykyusung : hahaha iya.. si kyu beneran gay :v  
Ne ne gomawo, Panggil gui ato boychan aja :v soalnya bukan author ^^

CloudSparkyuLove : Hahaha untuk kali ini lumayan encer otak saya xD

oke", udah kilat banget ini :D

: Udah cepet nih :v Gomawo mau baca :)

ErmaClouds13 : Hahaha mumpung otak encer xD #Hug  
Oke, ini kilat banget kan ? xD

cassandraelf : Wahahaha jempol siapa aja tuh nunna ? :3  
Udah 3 hri berturut nih :v

Gomawo yang mau review :)

Gomawo juga silent riders (IyaKaloAda xD)


	4. Saranghae Kim Yesung

Love Boy

Genre : Entahlah

Rate : T

Warning : TG..! Di dalam TG ada TG egen /?/ Aneh, Alur cepet.

Cast :

_Namja

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

_Yeoja

Kim Jongwoon

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryeowook

Bertambah seiring jalannya waktu.

Summary : Kim jongwon seorang yeoja yang baru saja jatuh hati pada seorang namja bernama cho kyuhyun, dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk membuat namja itu mengenalnya.

Udah apdet nih :v Itung" ngabuburit.. :v dan boychan saranin bacanya 10 menit sebelum adzan magrib xD

Ini masih sweet momentnya ya :v

mian kalo jelek dan ga swet :v

Happy Reading..

Kalau di hitung-hitung.. Sudah satu bulan lebih mereka saling mengenal.

Kyuhyun yang selalu mengganggu yesung kemanapun namja manis itu pergi, dan yesung yang selalu memaki namja tampan dengan seenak jidatnya. Jadi, jangan salahkan yesung kalau dia sering mengumpat kesal pada namja cho itu, bukankah kyuhyun memang menyebalkan ?

~Ting.. Tong...~

"YAAKK CHO KYUHYUN BODOH..! BERHENTI MEMENCET TOMBOL BELLNYA..!" Teriak yesung kesal dan masih bergelut dengan selimutnya.

~Ting Tong.. Ting Tong... Ting Tong.. TingTong TingTong TingTong..~ dengan cepat kyuhyun menekan tombol itu hingga membuat pemilik apartemen itu naik darah

"YAAAKKK SUDAH KU BILANG KAN JANGAN SUKA MEMAINKAN TOMBOL BEL APARTEMEN KU PABBO...!" Teriak yesung lagi dan masih memejamkan matanya, dan kyuhyun semakin gencar menekan tombol itu dengan nafsu /?/ yang memuncak.

#BRAKK !

"Kau ingin mati..?" tanya yesung sadis, dia membanting pintu apartemennya tanpa rasa kasihan dan memelototi kyuhyun horor, menurutnya /?/

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu.. Ini sudah pukul 7 dan kau masih tidur-tiduran..! Kau tak kuliah eoh..?" kata kyuhyun sopan yang langsung memasuki apartemen yesung, menyisakan sang pemilik yang mengerang frustasi.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang..! Hari ini aku sedang kosong cho kyuhyun hyung..!" marah yesung dan kembali bergelut dengan selimutnya.  
"Ahh aku lupa.." dengus kyuhyun dengan senyuman anehnya.

"Yaakk.. Dan kau mau tidur lagi huh..?"  
"Ne.. Aku mengantuk, lebih baik kau pulang hyung..!" teriak yesung dengan suara seraknya.

"Shiero.. Di rumah sangat sepi, appa juga baru saja pergi ke incheon.." Kata kyuhyun yang ikut tiduran di atas ranjang yesung.

"Kalau begitu jangan ganggu aku..!"

"Anniya, tidur saja.. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berbicara.."

"Diamlah..! Jangan merusak konsentrasiku saat tidur..!"  
"Ne.." sahut kyuhyun kesal.

"Kim yesung..?" panggil kyuhyun saat yesung sudah sedikit berlabuh ke alam mimpinya.

"Ne..?" Sahut yesung dengan suara seraknya.

"Yaaa..! kau tau kan kalau aku tak suka di rumah sendirian..?" tanya kyuhyun yang sudah menyiapkan alat perekam suaranya.  
"Lalu..?"  
"Itu berarti selama appaku di incheon aku akan menginap di sini..! Boleh kan..?" tanya kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Tentu saja..."

"jinja..? Meskipun selamanya..?" tanya kyuhyun dengan otak geniusnya, bahkan dia tau kalau yesung akan meng'iyakan semua perkataan lawan bicaranya saat dia sedang tidur.

"Ne.." jawab yesung sedikit bergerak gusar.  
"Ahh Kau tau aku menyukaimu sejak pertemuan awal kita..?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne.."

"Itu berarti kau mau menjadi namjachingu ku..?"

"Ne.."  
"Jinja..? Katakan saranghae..!" Suruh kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh yesung dari belakang.

"Saranghae.." sahut yesung antara tidak sadar dan tidur /?/

"Nado saranghae babby...!" Sentak kyuhyun senang dan langsung melompat kegirangan di atas ranjang yesung, yang sebelumnya dia menyimpan baik-baik alat perekam miliknya.

"Kyaaa... Akhirnya kau mau menerimaku..! Cho kyuhyun kau memang genius..!" Senang kyuhyun sambil terus melompat layaknya orang idiot.

#Braakkk..

"Ahhhh Appo.." Dengus yesung kesakitan saat tubuhnya terjatuh dan pantatnya terbentur lantai yang sangat dingin dan keras.

"Yesungie babby kau tak apa..?" Tanya kyuhyun menghentikan aksi lompat ala orang idiotnya.

"Kau bodoh..? Kenapa berlompatan di ranjang ku huh..? Aisssh badanku sakit sekali..!" Bentak yesung yang masih duduk di lantai.

"Hehehe mianhae babbya.. Kajja ku bantu berdiri..!" kata kyuhyun yang tengkurap di pinggir ranjang yesung, seolah ingin menolong orang yang jatuh dari tebing.

"Aisshh kau bodoh hyung..! Dasar menyebalkan..!" Dengus yesung yang berdiri dengan sendirinya dan berjalan ke sisi lain ranjangnya lalu menaruh selimutnya begitu saja.

"Mianhae... Aku hanya senang tadi, jadi aku lompat saja.."

"Kau seperti anak kecil..! Wajahmu sangat tua hyung,, jadi tak pantas..!" ejek yesung sopan dan berlalu ke arah dapurnya yang hanya di batasi meja.

"Yaaakk..! Kau menghinaku kim yesung..? Kau balas dendam eoh..?" sentak kyuhyun mendeadglhare yesung dari atas ranjang yesung.

"Anni..! Hanya kesal padamu..! Saat aku sedang libur, kau malah ke sini pagi-pagi.. Aku butuh refreshing hyung..!" dengus yesung kesal lalu meminum segelas susu yang baru dia buat.

"Jinja..? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berkencan..?" ajak kyuhyun yang langsung meluncur di hadapan yesung.

"Apa..? Berkencan apa..? Shiero.. Aku selalu kesal saat pergi denganmu..!" dengus yesung memelototi kyuhyun lalu berjalan ke arah sofa dan menyalakan tvnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesalnya pada namja cho itu.

"Ahh atau kau mau mendengarkan rekaman yang baru saa ku buat..?" usul kyuhyun menyerahkan alat perekamnya.

"Rekaman..?" tanya yesung polos yang langsung mengambil alat itu dari tangan kyuhyun.

~Kim yesung..~

~Ne..~

~Yaaa..! kau tau kan kalau aku tak suka di rumah sendirian~

~Lalu..~  
~Itu berarti selama appaku di incheon aku akan menginap di sini..! Boleh kan?~

~Tentu saja...~

~jinja..? Meskipun selamanya..?~

~Ne..~

"Yaaa...! Kau menyebalkan hyung..! Kau curang..! Mengajakku bicara saat tidur.. ! Huh kau tak boleh menginap di sini..!" Bentak yesung meng pause rekaman kyuhyun.

"Wae..? Bukankah kau sudah memperbolehkanku..? Yaa..! Namja sejati itu harus menepati janjinya..!" sahut kyuhyun tak mau kalah

"Yaa..! Itu namanya kau memaksa ku..! Kau meminta ijin saat aku tidur..! Shiero..! Cepat pulang..!" usir yesung memukul lengan kyuhyun.

"Aww yaakkk Appo..! Aku mau tetap di sini..! Di rumah sangat sepi..! Bagaimana kalau ada perampok? Bagaimana kalau perampok itu membunuhku..?"

"Jinja..? Dan aku tak peduli kalau perampok itu membunuhmu..!"

"Aiisshh kau jahat sekali pada namjachingumu..!" dengus kyuhyun cemberut.

"Mwo..? Yaakk namjachingu apa..? Jangan bilang kau..!"  
"Wae..? Memang iya..! Dan kau sudah resmi menjadi milik cho kyuhyun..!" Kata kyuhyun senang lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang yesung.

"MWO..? Huwaaaa ummaa shiero..! Aku tak mau menjadi namjachingunya..!" teriak yesung berusaha melepaskan tangan kyuhyun yang melingkar posesive di pinggangnya.

"Lebih baik kau diam dan dengarkan rekaman itu lagi babby..!" usul kyuhyun santai dan membuat bahu yesung sebagai sandaran, dan yesung hanya menghela nafasnya kesal.

~Ahh Kau tau aku menyukaimu sejak pertemuan awal kita..?~

~Ne..~

~Itu berarti kau mau menjadi namjachingu ku..?~

~Ne..~  
~Jinja..? Katakan saranghae..!~

~Saranghae..~

~Nado saranghae babby...!~

"YAAAKKK..! CHO PABBO...! KAU GILA...! AKU TAK MAU...!" Teriak yesung histeris yang langsung beranjak menjahui kyuhyun.

"Wae wae wae..? Kau sudah mengatakan saranghae..!"

"Yaakk itu namanya kau memaksa..! Shiero..!"

"Aisshh kau namja kan..?" tanya kyuhyun pura-pura kesal.

"Ne.. Aku namja..!"

"Dan namja harus menepati kata-katanya..!" sahut kyuhyun membuat yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aisshh aku tak peduli..! Tinggal saja di sini semaumu..! Aku mau pergi..!" dengus yesung mengacak rambutnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Yaaak kim yesung..! Kau mau menterlantarkan Namja mu..?" teriak kyuhyun mengikuti yesung.

"Nonna..." teriak yesung memasuki apartemen hyukjae dan ryeowook.

"Wahh kemajuan.. Hari libur seperti ini, kau sudah bangun sangat pagi eoh..?" dengus hyukjae senang.

"Huwaaa kemajuan apa..? Cho kyuhyun gila itu membuat gaduh apartemenku..! Dia mengajakku bicara saat aku tidur, dan dia bilang ingin menginap, dan dia menjadikanku namjachingunya..!" adu yesung sambil menghentakan kakinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Wae..? Seharusnya kau senang..? Bukankah 3 tahun ini kau selalu menguntitnya..?" tanya ryeowook sedikit senang melihat yesung menderita.

"Senang apanya..? Kalau aku tau kyuhyun hyung aneh seperti itu mana mau aku menjalankan rencana ini..? Aku mau berhenti..!"

"Jadi kau sudah tak menyukai kyuhyun..?"  
"Anniya..! Aku menyukainya..! Sangat mencintainya..!"

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin berhenti..?"  
"Yaa..! Aku malu..! Setiap berdektan dengan dia jantungku serasa ingin lepas,, dan aku malu kalau saja wajahku memerah di depannya..! Dan dia..! Ahh dia menyebalkan..!" adu yesung mengacak rambutnya.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi.. Kita ada jadwal..!" Kata hyukjae dan pergi bersama ryeowook yang sudah tertawa tak jelas.

"Ahh kenapa mereka menyebalkan..?" dengus yesung kesal saat kedua nonnanya pergi di saat dia sedang curhat.

"Yang menyebalkan itu kau kim yesung..! Kau bertindak seolah-olah membenciku.. Tapi secara diam-diam kau menyukaiku selama 3 tahun ini..! Dan kau kira aku akan menyerah saat kau bilang membenciku huh..?" Suara besar itu membuat yesung terdiam seketika.

'Sejak kapan dia di sini..? Apa setan itu mendengar semua perkataanku..? Ahh kim jongwoon kau pabbo..' batin yesung membalikan badannya dan benar saja, namja itu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen hyukjae dan ryeowook, tentu saja dengan seringaiannya.

"Ahh sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman.." kata yesung tersenyum kaku, sedangkan kyuhyun masih menatap yesung dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Mau kembali ke apartemenmu dengan damai atau aku harus menyeretmu..?" tanya kyuhyun sadis membuat yesung bergidik ngeri.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan.." kata yesung yang langsung berlari ke dapur dan mengambil sekotak sereal, dan berlari melewati kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Hahaha.. dia memang sangat manis.." Tawa kyuhyun saat melihat yesung berjalan melewatinya dengan berkomat kamit takut.

.

.

"Masih berniat mendiamkanku..?" tanya kyuhyun saat mereka berdua selesai sarapan dan sedang menonton tv bersama.

"Kalau hyung mengungkit perkataanku di apartement nonna, aku tak mau bicara padamu..!" Sahut yesung cemberut.

"Jinja.. Wae..?"

"Jangan membuatku kesal..!" bentak yesung.

"Mianhae.. Hmm masih mau menjadi namjachinguku..?" tanya kyuhyun serius.

"Anniya..! Hyung curang..! Berbicara padaku saat aku tidur..!"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang..?" tanya kyuhyun yang langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berlutut di hadapan yesung.

"Kim yesung.." panggil kyuhyun yang sudah menggenggam kedua tangan yesung, membuat yesung menatap namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tau kalau selama ini aku selalu membuatmu kesal, aku selalu mengejek mu.. Dan aku baru tau kalau aku bodoh,, aku sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang namja manis yang selama bertahun-tahun menyukaiku.."

"Kim yesung.. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku..? Aku benar-benar menyukaimu sejak pertama kau datang padaku.. dan sekarang aku semakin mencintai mu, dan aku menyukai semua tingkah konyolmu.."

"Kim yesung, would you be my girlfriend..?" tanya kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya dan

#Plakkk!

"AKU NAMJA..! KENAPA KAU MENYEBALKAN HYUNG..!" Teriak yesung kesal, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya meringis kesakitan karena mendapatkan hadiah sebuah pukulan di kepalanya.

"Arraseo...! Akan ku ulangi..!" dengus kyuhyun mengalah.

"Kim yesung.. would you be my boyfriend..?"

"Ekspresimu menakutkan hyung..!" bentak yesung merusak moment romantir yang di buat kyuhyun.

"Yaakk..! Hanya jawab iya atau tidak..! Aisshh kenapa aku bisa suka padamu..!" Omel kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya.

"Yaaa..! Kau menyesal..? Yasudah pergi sana..!"

"Aissh aku bercanda.. Mau kan jadi namjachinguku..? Ne ne..?" pinta kyuhyun sedikit memaksa dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Hmm... Baiklah.. Aku mau.." jawab yesung tersenyum.

"Yeayy... Gomawo chagi..!" Teriak kyuhyun senang yang langsung menarik yesung ke dalam pelukannya.

"Yaa..! Lepaskan..! Sesak tau...!" protes yesung.

"Jangan protes bisa..?" dengus kyuhyun dengan nada horornya.

"Hyung..?" panggil yesung ragu.

"Ne babby..?" tanya kyuhyun masih terus memeluk yesung.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak akan menyesal..?" tanya yesung yang mulai membalas pelukan kyuhyun.

"Anniya.. Kenapa harus menyesal kalau aku mempunyai namja manis seperti mu..?"

"Yaa..! Kau menyukaiku hanya karena aku manis huh..?" Omel yesung melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun paksa.

"Aissh kau selalu saja marah tak jelas..! Maksudku kenapa aku harus menyesal kalau ada kau di sampingku..? Dasar pabbo..!" Dengus kyuhyun dengan nada kesalnya dan menjitak kepala yesung pelan.

"Huh, aku kira..!"

.

.

.

T.B.C

Oke.. Ga sweet kan..? xD  
mian mian xD.  
Mau minta pendapat nih :v, chap depan konflik ato masih sweet momentnya KyuSung pacaran ? Soalnya di sini kan baru jadian :v  
Di tunggu sarannya sampai akhir lebaran ^^

Dan untuk yang udah review gomawo ^^ yang belum ke bales kemaren" mianhae :D aku baru buka moderate review, jadi baru tau ^^


	5. Just KyuSung

Love Boy

Genre : Entahlah

Rate : T

Warning : TG..! Di dalam TG ada TG egen /?/ Aneh, Alur cepet.

Cast :

_Namja

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

_Yeoja

Kim Jongwoon

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryeowook

Bertambah seiring jalannya waktu.

Summary : Kim jongwon seorang yeoja yang baru saja jatuh hati pada seorang namja bernama cho kyuhyun, dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk membuat namja itu mengenalnya.

Happy Reading..

1 minggu berlalu sejak kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya pada namja manis bernama kim yesung, dan sampai sekarangpun kyuhyun masih menginap di apartemen yesung, dengan alasan sang appa yang mempunyai proyek di luar kota.

"Babby...~" panggil kyuhyun manja, sedangkan yesung masih berkonsentrasi pada film di depannya.

"Sungie babby...!" panggil kyuhyun sedikit menaikan nada panggilannya.

"YAAKK..! Kim yesung...!" teriak kyuhyun kesal, membuat yesung menolehkan kepalanya malas.

"Wae..?" tanya yesung dengan muka datarnya.

"Ya..! Begitukah caramu menanggapi namjachingumu yang tampan ini..? Aku lapar..!" omel kyuhyun sambil mengusap perut buncitnya #DigebukinSparkyu.

"Makan saja..! Kau bukan anak lima tahun kan hyung..? Manja sekali..!" #Jleb tepat sekali menusuk jantung seorang cho kyuhyun, dia berani bersumpah hanya namja manis di sampingnya ini yang berani dan tega menghina dan menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

"Hya kim yesung kenapa kau selalu mengataiku..? Tak bisakah bersikap manis padaku..?" dengus kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya.

"Anniya..! Dasar ajhussi narsis..! Ajhussi manja..! Ajhussi sok imut..! Menjijikan..!" ejek yesung sadis membuat kyuhyun memegangi dadanya.

"Hya kau menyakiti hatiku..!" kata kyuhyun dengan nada yang dia buat semelas mungkin.

"Kau kira aku peduli padamu kyuhyun ajhussi..?" tanya yesung dengan ekspresi mengejeknya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari dari hadapan kyuhyun.

"Yaak...! Kim yesung kemari kau..!" Teriak kyuhyun mengejar yesung yang sudah berlari mengelilingi apartemennya.

"Hahaha Cho ajhussi..! Jangan mengejarku..! Aku takut tulangmu akan terkena osteoporosis..!" ejak yesung membuat kyuhyun semakin kesal.

"Yaakk dasar anak bandel..!" teriak kyuhyun melemparkan bantal ke arah yesung.

"Aduh..! Hya ajhussi..! Aku lelah..! Sudah kita damai saja..!" pekik yesung yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil menetralkan nafasnya.

"Ternyata kau yang sudah renta..! Dasar pabbo..!" ejek kyuhyun menghampiri yesung.

"Yaakk..! Umurku 2 tahun di bawahmu..! Mana mungkin aku sudah renta ajhusssi pabbo..!" omel yesung memukul kepala kyuhyun yang memang namja itu sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Yah mungkin saja kau tua di usia dini..!" kata kyuhyun asal.

"Yaakk kau diam saja ajhussi..! Minggir aku lelah..!" sahut yesung kesal dan menendang-nendang badan kyuhyun agar turun dari ranjangnya.

"Yaa..! ajhussi cepat minggir..! Kau membuat ranjangku sempit..!" teriak yesung masih terus menendang tubuh kyuhyun dan tak tercipta geseran sama sekali.

"Wae..? Bukankah kita biasa tidur satu ranjang..? Kenapa kau bilang sempit eoh..?" tanya kyuhyun menggoda.

"Yaaakkk Ajhussi mesum..!" pekik yesung memukul wajah kyuhyun dengan bantalnya.

"Aiisshh kau tega sekali pada kekasihmu..! Tak punya perasaan..!" dengus kyuhyun.

"Sudah pergi sana..! Aku mau tidur..!" kelas yesung memukul bahu kyuhyun.

"Yaa..! Babby..~ kau tak boleh tidur sebelum.." dengan nada sedikit menggoda kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuh mereka membuat yesung berkeringat panas dingin /?/

"Yaakkk MESUM...!" ~Plak~ teriak yesung dengan gerakan reflek mematikannya.

"Awww..! Hyaaa kenapa menamparku eoh..?" pekik kyuhyun kesakitan sambil mengusap pipi mulus nya yang terkena pukulan sayang dari seorang kim yesung.

"Kau sendiri pervert hyung..!"

"Dasar otak mesum..! Aku hanya mau mengajakmu makan di luar..! Aisshh apa yang kau pikirkan namja mesum hmm..? Sepertinya kau yang ajhussi mesum..!" ejek kyuhyun, membuat yesung tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku kira.." dengus yesung cengengesan.

"Kau kira apa hmm..? Apa otak mu di penuhi adegan-adegan dewasa hmm..? Dan kau berfikir aku akan melakukannya..? Dasar pabbo..!" omel kyuhyun memukul kepala yesung.

"Yaa..! Anniya..! Aku masih polos hyung..!" telak yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat kyuhyun tertawa.

"Sudahlah kajja, aku lapar tau..!" kata kyuhyun menarik tangan yesung.

.

.

.

"Babby apa kau ada kelas lagi..?" tanya kyuhyun saat mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, dengan kyuhyun yang merangkul yesung.

"Ne.. Waeyo hyung..?" jawab + tanya yesung.

"Anniya, hanya memastikan, hanya 1 kelas kan..?"

"Ne.."

"Kalau begitu ku tunggu di mobil, kalau kau selesai cepat kembali.."

"Ne bawel,, aisshh aku lapar.." dengus yesung mengusap perutnya.

"Apa kau tertular sifat changmin..? Bukankah tadi pagi kau sudah sarapan..?"

"Hanya sedikit pabbo..! Dan ini sudah hampir jam 11..!"

"Arra.. Kajja kita ke kantin..!"

"Yaakk pasangan ini..! Kalian selalu meninggalkanku dan berduaan seenaknya..!" teriak changmin membuat mereka menghentikan langkahnya, dan yesung berbalik menatap changmin.

"Eoh.. minnie hyung..? mianhae hyung..! Dia yang menyeretku..!" adu yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat changmin mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Yaakkk jangan setuh yesungku..!" marah kyuhyun memukul kepala changmin dan menarik yesung dalam pelukannya.

"Over sekali..! Yaa kim yesung kenapa kau mau menjadi namjachingunya..? Bukankah masih banyak namja tampan di luar sana..? kalau kau mau akan ku kenalkan pada namja-namja tampan yang lebih baik darinya..!" tanya changmin membuat kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

Dan dengan semangat yesung melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun dan beralih menatap changmin.

"Kau serius hyung..? Bisa kenalkan aku pada mereka..?" pinta yesung kegirangan.

"Aisshh jangan bergaul dengannya.. Lama-lama kau bisa rusak sepertinya..!" dengus kyuhyun menyeret yesung menjauhi changmin yang sudah tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi siapa tau saja namja yang di bilang minnie hyung memang lebih baik darimu hyung..?" ~Geplak~  
"Auuwww.. aisshh appo, kenapa memukulku..?" ringis yesung kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Dimana akal sehatmu..? Kau lupa kalau kau mempunyai namja tertampan seantero korea ini..? Kau lupa kalau banyak yeoja dan namja uke yang mengejar-ngejar namjamu ini..? Dan kau lupa bukankah aku sudah bilang kau di larang menyukai namja lain selain cho kyuhyun..?" kata kyuhyun menggebu-ngebu membuat yesung menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Kau membicarakan apa hyung..?" tanya yesung dengan ekspresi bodohnya. Bukankah otak namja manis itu tidak di ciptakan untuk berkonsentrasi berat?

"Aiisshh otakmu rendah..! Tak bisa mencerna perkataan orang ber-IQ tinggi.." ejek kyuhyun.

"Yaakk Kau bicara sangat cepat dengan wajah menakutkan..! Bagaimana bisa aku mencerna perkataanmu..?"

"Sudahlah jangan marah-marah..! Kau bilang kau lapar..!" dengus kyuhyun menyudahi perdebatan mereka yang awalnya memang namja tampan itu bangun dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Otte..? mianhae ini pendek banget dan aneh.. mian kalo ga dapet feel nya, ga romantis dan ga ngeh sama sekali /?/

**cassandraelf : udah nih.. tapi dikit ^^**

**CloudSparkyuLove : hiatusnya bukan apa" cuma mau ngabarin males nulis aja xD**  
**iyasih, tapi gui susah kalo bikin FF yang ada konfliknya, jadinya aneh, takut pada ngga suka aja -_-**

**Dor4cloudELF : hahaha jangan civok mommy ku.. #PelukMom**  
**iya ini udah swet momen, tapi jelek, jangan ngomel ke gui :3 salahin dad yang ga romantis /?/**

**AKUsukaYESUNG : belum ada konflik xD masih bingung :D**

**babykyusung : Wew kurang..? berarti yang ini juga kurang banget dong -_-**  
**gui maunya langsung bikin kyu ketabrak , biar konfliknya langsung kelar, dan yeye hidup menderita#DibakarKyuSungShipp**

**m2qs : hahaha bukan apa" kok ^^ cuman aja gui lagi males nulis, jadi tanda" aja xD**

**Guest : udah ^^**

**deraelf : ne ne,, mianhae ga exspress ^^**

Gomawo yang udah review ^^

yang udah mau nunggu juga gomawo ^^ FF gui kan aneh banget :3 dan masih aja ada yang baca xD

Happy Reading #Plakk


	6. Babby Mianhae

Love Boy

Genre : Entahlah

Rate : T

Warning : TG..! Di dalam TG ada TG egen /?/ Aneh, Alur cepet.

Cast :

_Namja

Cho Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

_Yeoja

Kim Jongwoon

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryeowook

Bertambah seiring jalannya waktu.

Summary : Kim jongwon seorang yeoja yang baru saja jatuh hati pada seorang namja bernama cho kyuhyun, dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk membuat namja itu mengenalnya.

Happy Reading..

"Kim yesung..!" panggil seorang namja tampan, membuat yesung membalikan badannya.

"Nugunde..?" tanya yesung mengernyit bingung.

"Hyaa...! Apa kau kim yesung..? Kau menjadi yeoja tomboy sekarang..?" kata namja itu tertawa.

"HYAAA..!" #Plakk.

"Aisshhh appo..! Yaakk..! Kau lama tak bertemu denganku dan sekarang kau berani memukulku eoh..?" sentak namja tampan itu merengut kesal.

"Kau siapa..? Apa aku mengenalmu..?" tanya yesung melotot.

"Aiiigggoo...! Hya tiga tahun ini kau melupakan ku eoh..? Dasar yeoja pabbo...!" teriak namja itu menjewer telinga yesung.

"Awwww...! Hyaaaa kau..!" "Aissshhh beraninya..!" teriak yesung menarik rambut namja tampan itu kesal.

"Yaakk..! Yaa sungie-ah lepaskan appo..! YAAA..!" namja itu terus berteriak saat yesung menariki rambutnya.

"Aiisshh kau benar-benar melupakan ku..? Aku Tan Hanggeng..!" seru namja itu dengan wajah garangnya.

"Ahhh.. mianhae.." kata yesung cengengesan sambil merapikan rambut hanggeng.

"Mian aku tak mengenalimu..! Kau semakin jelek..!" kata yesung polos.

"Yaakk..! Aku semakin tampan tau..!" omel hanggeng hampir memukul kepala yeoja itu, aisshh bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai sahabat yang seperti itu.

"Ne, terserah kau..!" kata yesung cuek.

"Hyaa ceritakan kenapa kau berubah seperti ini..? Ahh atau kau berkencan dengan yeoja..?" ~Plakkk~

"MWOYA..? Kau kira aku gila..?" ~Plaak~ "Aisshh namja ini..!" ~Plakk..~

"YAAAKKK..! Berhenti memukuliku..!" bentak hanggeng mengusap kepalanya karena jitakan bertubi-tubi dari yeoja cantik itu.

"Jja.. Ikut aku..!" dengus yesung menarik tangan hanggeng.

"Ya.! Cina oleng..! Kau tau kan kalau aku menyukai kyuhyun sunbae..?" kata yesung berjalan sambil menggandeng hanggeng yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja.. Bukankah saat kelas 1 junior high school kau selalu memukuli ku saat kau bertemu dengan dia..? Aisshh kau memang pabbo.!" Ejek hanggeng.

"Yaa..! Hanya satu tahun juga..! Kenapa kau pergi ke china huh..!" dengus yesung memukul bahu hanggeng.

"Aisshh aku juga tak mau jadi sasaran empukmu..! Bisa-bisa aku patah tulang..!"  
"Huh dasar..! Ahh hyaa..! Dan sekarang aku sudah berpacaran dengan kyuhyun sunbae..!" kata yesung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap hanggeng dengan mata berbinar.

"JINJAYO..? WAAA..! Chukae..! Cara apa yang kau lakukan sampai namja itu mau dengan yeoja pabbo sepertimu..?" tanya hanggeng senang.

"Ya..! Kau mau ku bunuh huh..?" dengus yesung berjalan meninggalkan hanggeng.

"Ahh arra.. Kau berpura-pura menjadi namja..?" kata hanggeng akhirnya.

"Kau tau..?" kata yesung berbalik tiba-tiba membuat hanggeng menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ne.. Hyukjae dan wookie sudah cerita padaku..!" kata hanggeng dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Nahh..! Itu dia..! mulai sekarang anggap aku namja..! Jangan memanggilku yeoja pabbo, atau apalah panggilan kesayangan bodohmu itu..!"  
"Arraseo yesungie yang maniss..." goda hanggeng mencubit pipi yesung.

"HYAA..!" sentak yesung membuat hanggeng tertawa.

"Kau tau..? Namja manis itu harus bersikap lembut..!" Kata hanggeng merangkul yesung dan sedikit menyeret tubuh yesung.

"Yaa..! Lepaskan..! Dasar cina oleng..!" dengus yesung mencoba menjauhkan lengan hanggeng dari bahunya.

"Ahhh aku bisa saja mengatakan rahasiamu.." goda hanggeng menyerinagai.

"Yaa yaa hanggeng yang tampan.. Jangan bongkar rahasiaku jebal.." pinta yesung sambil memelas.

"Hmm bagaimana ya..?" sahut hanggeng pura-pura berfikir.

"Jangan membongkar rahasiaku.. Bisa habis riwayatku.. Ayolah sekali saja tutup mulut embermu itu..!" pinta yesung sambil menarik-narik ujung kaos yang di pakai hanggeng.

"Arra... Asalkan kau traktir aku makan selama seminggu..! Otte..?" usul hanggeng berbinar.

"Yaa..! Itu akal-akalanmu saja kan..? Aissh shiero.." dengus yesung.

"Ahh bukankah itu kyuhyun..? Aku mau bicara sesuatu padanya.." kata hanggeng meninggalkan yesung.

"YAAAA ANDWAE...!" teriak yesung berlari menarik hanggeng, membuat beberapa orang yang di sana menatapnya heran.

"Kumohon jangan... Aku akan kabulkan semua kemauanmu..! Ne ne..?" pinta yesung dengan puppy eyesnya dan menarik-narik kaos hanggeng.

"Hmm.. baiklah...! Kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku..!" kata hanggeng tersenyum lebar.

"Aiisshh kenapa kau kembali di saat seperti ini..?" dengus yesung mengacak rambutnya.

"Ya kau tau..? Aku merindukan kalian..! Di china aku tak mempunyai teman.." kata hanggeng lalu memeluk yesung, dan menepuk-nepuk kepala namja manis itu.  
"Yaa lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku..! Aisshh bisa gatal-gatal aku..!"

"Ahh akan ku katakan rahasiamu..!" kata hanggeng berbalik.

"Arraa... Kau tau aku juga merindukanmu cina oleng..!" kata yesung menarik tangan hanggeng dan memeluk namja itu.

"Isshh dasar..!" dengus hanggeng memukul kepala yesung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan..?" tanya sebuah suara yang sepertinya sangat di kenal yesung.

"Ya cina oleng,, kau mendengar sesuatu..?" kata yesung tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, sedangkan hanggeng memeluk yesung sambil memainkan ponselnya dan hanya menggeleng.

"Sepertinya aku juga mendengar sesuatu.." kata hanggeng lalu mengangguk. Labil nih orang -_-

"YAAKK KIM YESUNG LEPASKAN PELUKANMU..!" Teriak suara itu lagi membuat yesung membelakan matanya dan buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nuguya..? Yaak kau mengenalnya..?" tanya hanggeng oleng /?/ -_-

"Kau tak mengenalnya..? Tapi tadi kau bilang...? YAKKK CINA OLENG KAU MEMBOHONGIKU..?" sentak yesung memukul kepala hanggeng.

"Anniya.. Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya..! Tapi wajahnya berbeda.. Dan sekarang aku baru tau..!" kata hanggeng polos.

"Aissshh lalu untuk apa tadi aku merayu mu..?" dengus yesung kesal.

"APA..? Melakukan apa..? Dan siapa yang merayu siapa..?" bentak namja itu membuat yesung takut dan sedikit memundurkan badannya mendekati hanggeng.

"isshh apa yang kau lakukan..?" bisik hanggeng.

"Mwoya..? Aku takut..! Dia belum pernah marah sekalipun padaku..!" bisik yesung balik, membuat kyuhyun semakin kesal dengan tingkah namjachingunya itu.  
"Kau ini namjachingunya atau appanya..? kenapa dia tak pernah memarahimu.." bisik hanggeng kesal.

"Yaa..!" dengus yesung memukul perut namja china itu.

"Aisshh appo..! Pabboya..!" adu hanggeng memeganggi perutnya lalu mencubit pipi yesung.

"Yaa... Yaa..! Berani sekali kau memegang-megang namjaku eoh..?" dengus kyuhyun menarik yesung ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aisshh overprotective sekali.." dengus hanggeng yang mendapatkan deadglhare dari yesung.  
"YAAKK BABBY..! SEKARANG KAU BERANI SELINGKUH EOH..?" teriak kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, sedangkan yesung langsung menutupi telingannya.

"Anniya.. Aku tak selingkuh.." jawab yesung pelan.

"Lalu..? Kenapa tadi dia memelukmu..? Lalu kau memeluknya juga..?" tanya kyuhyun sinis.

"Anniya.. itu tak seperti yang kau pikirkan.."

"Aisshh berbelit sekali..!" dengus kyuhyun kesal.

"Hyaa..! Kau..! Kalau berani mendekati namjachinguku lagi..! Akan ku habisi kau..!" bentak kyuhyun pada hanggeng yang hanya membulatkan bibirnya mengatakan "Oh"

"Kajja..!" ajak kyuhyun menarik paksa yesung yang sedari tadi menundukan kepalanya.

"Ahh, hyung aku ada kelas.." kata yesung menghindari kemarahan kyuhyun.

"Kelasmu sudah mulai dari tadi..!" kata kyuhyun dingin dan erus menarik pergelangan tangan yesung.

"A..aku mau ke toilet hyung..!"

"Akan ku antarkan..!"  
"Ahh anniya aku tak jadi.." dengus yesung akhirnya, den mereka berdua hanya berjalan dalam diam, kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan wajah stoicnya dan menggandeng yesung, ahh anni lebih tepatnya menyeret. Dan lihatlah namja manis yang sedari tadi merutuki dirinya sendiri.

~Brakk...~ tanpa kata-kata sedikit pun kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu mobilnya membuat yesung melonjak kaget.

"Aisshh kenapa dia dingin sekali..?" dengus yesung.

"Hyung.." panggil yesung pelan, sedangkan kyuhyun masih fokus dengan kemudinya dan sama sekali tak menghiraukan yesung.

"Hyung... Kau marah..?" tanya yesung akhirnya, tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban dari namja tampan itu, yesung sendiri merasa seperti orang gila yang berbicara dengan angin.

"Hyung mianhae... cina oleng itu hanya sahabatku.." rengek yesungdi kursi penumpangnya sedangkan kyuhyun hanya diam membisu /?/

~Bugk..~ "Aisshhh di saat seperti ini kenapa macet..?" omel kyuhyun memukul kemudinya kesal, lalu merogoh sakunya.

"Aisshh apa aku lupa mengisinya..?" rutuk kyuhyun saat ponselnya sudah mati, dengan kesal dia membuang ponselnya ke jok belakang mobilnya.

"Hyungie...! Hyungie kau marah.?" Tanya yesung menarik lengan kemeja yang kyuhyun pakai.

"Hyungie..! Mianhae.."

"Kim yesung..! Bisakah kau diam..?" bentak kyuhyun garang. Sedangkan namja manis yang di bentak hanya diam menundukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. kau tak turun..?" tanya yesung ragu saat kyuhyun berhenti di depan gedung apartement yesung dan sama sekali tak berniat memarkirkan mobilnya di basement.

"Anniya.. Aku ada janji dengan changmin..!" kata kyuhyun dingin.

"Hmm baiklah.." jawab yesung dengan raut kecewanya, lalu membuka pintu mobil kyuhyun.

"Kau..." "Aku akan menginap di rumah changmin, tak usah menunggu ku pulang.." potong kyuhyun sebelum yesung menyelesaikan kata-katanya, namja manis itu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal lalu menutup pintu mobil kyuhyun.

"Aisshh Cina oleng..! Awas kau..!" dengus yesung mengacak rambutnya.

.

.

.

~chilnyeoneul mannatjyo

amudo uriga ireoke

swipge ibyeolhal jureun mollatjyo~

Ponsel seorang namja manis itu tiba" berdering, sedangkan sang empunya masih asik bergelut dengan kekasihnya (Read : Guling)

~geuraedo urineun heeojyeo beoryeotjyo

gin sigan ssahawatdeon gieogeul namginchae~

"Aiissshh siapa yang menelfon sih..!" dengus namja itu dengan suara paraunya, dan parahnya lagi dia menjauhkan ponselnya.

~urin eojjeom neomu eorinnaie

seororeul manna gidaenneunji molla

byeonhaeganeun uri moseupdeureul

gamdanghagi eoryeowonneunjido~

"Aisshh siapapun kau..! Kau dalam bahaya..!" sinis yesung lalu mengucek kedua matanya dan meraih ponselnya.

"MWO..? KYAAA KYUNIE HYUNG MENELFONKU..!" Pekik yesung saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, tanpa pikir panjang namja itu langsung menggeser icon berwarna hijau di sana.

"Yeoboseyo.. Hyungie...!" sapa yesung dengan nada yang sebiasa mungkin.

"Yeoboseyo... Ahh apa anda mengenal pemilik ponsel ini..?" kata seorang yeoja di sebrang telpon.

"Ne..? Itu ponsel milik Kyuhyun hyung.. Nuguya neo..?" jawab yesung sedikit ber'Hadih' ria.

"Ahh kebetulan sekali..! Pemilik ponsel ini mengalami kecelakaan, dan sekarang dia ada di UGD, lukanya sangat parah..."

~Deg~ apa yang yeoja itu bilang? Kyuhyunnya ? Kecelakaan ? Dan sangat parah ? Oh good, baik sekali kau memberi cobaan seperti ini pada namja manis itu. Apa dia harus bergembira sekarang (#DitabokinReaders)

"M..Maksud ajhuma..? Kyu.. Kyunnie hyung..? Kyunnie hyung kecelakaan..?" tanya yesung dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Bagaimana tidak, hyaa..! Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau di posisi yesung ?

"Ne,, Hyung mu kecelakaan, lebih baik kau cepat kesini.. Akan ku kirim kan alamat rumah sakitnya arra..!" kata yeoja di sebrang telfon itu, tanpa pikir panjang yesung langsung memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dan mencari nama Food Monster di list contact'nya

"Hyung... Minnie hyung.. Hikss.."

"Wae..? Wae..? Kenapa kau menangis sungie ah..?" sahut suara di sebrang tak kalah paniknya /?/

"Hyung.. Kyunnie hyung hikss.. Kyunie hyu-"

"Yaa..! Apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun..?" serobot/?/ changmin membuat tangis yesung semakin keras.

"HUWAAAA...! Minnie hyung,,, Kyunie Hikss hyung, kecelakaan hikss.."

"MWO..? Kau serius..? Katakan di mana..?"  
"Huweeee mollayo,, aku hikss tak tau di mana hiks kyunnie hyung.."  
"YAAKKK PABBOYA...! Aku akan ke apartemen mu sekarang.. Tuut..tuut.."

"HUWAAAAA... Kenapa monster itu mematikan telfonnya..? Huwaaa dia hikss sangat kejam.. Umma eotokhae..? Bagaimana keadaan kyunnie hyung..?" tangis yesung semakin deras, kalian ingat kan yang di katakan tadi? Lukanya sangat parah, se parah apa?

.

.

.

"Huwaaa setan bodoh...! Ini semua karena mu..! Tadi hikss kyunnie hyung bilang hikss dia mau menemuimu..! Huwaaa kalau hiks terjadi sesuatu pada hiks kyunnie hyung hikss.. kau harus tanggung jawab..!" Yesung masih terus menangis, sedari changmin menyusulnya sampai saat ini di rumah sakit, dan yang membuat changmin paling kesal namja itu terus-terusan memukulinya.

"Awwww...! Yaakk Kim yesung..! Bisa-bisa aku mati kalau kau terus menangis dan memukuliku..! Hentikan tangisanmu..! Kau seperti anak TK huh..!" omel changmin kesal lalu menutup mulut yesung dengan telapak tangannya.

"Dia sahabatmu evil bodoh..!" seru yesung dengan suara yang serak akibat terus menangis dan berteriak.

"Ne.. Aku juga mengerti perasaanmu, tenanglah.." kata changmin lembut lalu memeluk yesung.

"Hikss, bagaimana hiks kalau hyungie hiks-"

"Hyaa jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak kim yesung..!" potong changmin sebelum namja itu melanjutkan kata-katanya yang akan melukai hati changmin. Hei bukankah mereka bersahabat dari kecil?

"Kim yesung..?" panggil seorang suster yang keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Ne..?"

"Pasien terus memanggil nama anda, sebaiknya anda masuk.." kata suster itu, perlahan yesung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang UGD.

"Bagaimana keadaannya..?" tanya changmin.

"Lukanya sangat parah, ku harap kalian percaya adanya keajaiban.." kata suster itu lalu kembali bekerja.

"Hyu..ngie..." panggil yesung saat melihat keadaan kyuhyun, bahkan sekujur tubuhnya sekarang penuh luka dan darah.

"S..su..ngi..e.." panggil namja itu menggerakan tangannya mencoba meraih tangan yesung, sedangkan sang dokter dan suster di sana masih terus mengobati luka-luka kyuhyun.

"Hyung... Hyung ku mohon bertahanlah hiks.." yesung yang tadinya sedikit tenang sekarang dia mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Changmin yang ada di sampingnya hanya mengusap bahunya.

"Hyung.. Mianhae.. Apa ini karena ku..? Kumohon bertahanlah hyung, jangan membuatku merasa bersalah.." kata yesung sesenggukan sambil menggenggap tangan kyuhyun yang berlumur darah.

"ul..jima..." kata kyuhyun pelan, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun dia masih mampu tersenyum manis pada namjachingunya.

"Hyung.. Bertahanlah,, Saranghae.." kata yesung masih terus menggenggam tangan kyuhyun.

"Na..do.. sar..ang..hae babby.." balas kyuhyun dengan suara yang sangat pelan, dan bersamaan dengan ucapannya perlahan dia menutup matanya.

~Tiiiiitttttttttttt...~

"HYUNG...! HYUNG IERONAA..!" Jerit yesung histeris, saat itu juga dokter dan beberapa suster di sana menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"HYUNG...!" Teriak yesung mengguncang tubuh kyuhyun.

"Sungie.. Uljima.." kata changmin menenangkan namja itu lalu memeluknya dari belakang, Saat ini yang dia lakukan hanya bisa menahan tangisnya dan menenangkan namja manis itu, bagaimanapun juga changmin tau bagaimana perasaan yesung saat ini.

"Hyung... Hyung hiks ku mohon bangunlah.. Apa kau hiks tak lihat..? Changmin hiks berani memelukku hyung.. Hyung hiks, kau harus memarahinya hyung.." tangis yesung semakin menjadi, sedangkan changmin masih memeluk yesung dan mencoba menjauhkan tangan yesung dari tubuh kaku kyuhyun.

"Sungie-ah.. tenanglah.." kata changmin menarik tubuh yesung sedikit menjahui kyuhyun, yesung sama sekali tak memberontak.

"Minnie hyung.." yesung langsung berbalik dan memeluk changmin, sedangkan changmin hanya mengusap rambut yesung dan mengusap air matanya.

"Uljima.. Aku tau kau sangat mencintainya.. Aku juga menyayanginya sungie.." kata changmin sesenggukan.

.

.

.

"Sungie-ah.. Besok acara pemakamannya, dan kau sangat pucat seperti ini, apa kau berniat ingin menyusulnya huh..?" omel sang yeoja imut bernama kim ryeowook sedangkan yesung sama sekali tak mengubris perkataan kedua sahabatnya yang dari kemarin membujuknya makan.

"Sungie.. Aku tau kau sangat mencintai kyuhyun sunbae, tapi kau juga harus makan, lihat keadaanmu sekarang? Kalau umma mu tau dia pasti sangat khawatir.." hyukjae terus saja mengusap rambut yesung. Semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit yesung terus saja diam tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, bahkan dia sama sekali tak mengubris kedua sahabatnya.

"Sungie.." panggil changmin memasuki apartemen yesung dan menghampiri namja itu.

"Saat dia bertemu denganku, entah kenapa dia memberiku surat ini, dia bilang ini untukmu.." kata changmin menyodorkan selembar kertas berwarna biru, melihat itu yesung segera duduk dari tidurnya dan membuka lipatan kertas itu.

"Hikkss... Hyungie.. Hikss.." hanya surat sederhana dari kyuhyun, dan mampu membuat yesung menangis lagi.

"Uljima.." kata ryeowook memeluk sahabatnya itu, dan hyukjae mengambil alih kertas yang di bawa yesung.

Bahkan hyukjae sempat kaget melihat tulisan singkat itu. Selembar kertas hanya bertuliskan

'Babby Mianhae'

.

.

.

T.B.C

Huwaaa mianhae kalo jadinya jelek begini TAT  
Ini ga dapet banget fell nya TAT  
huwaa gui ga bisa bikin konflik di FF masa TAT  
Udahan udah..  
mianhae ne ^^ ini pasti chapter ter aneh -_-sebenernya sih pas nulis ga ngeh/?/ sama sekali, entahlah maaf kalo jelek -_-

Gomawo yang udah review ^^

mian ngga gui bales, soalnya gui lagi males :3 ^^  
tapi gomawo udah mau baca FF aneh gui ini :D  
See you next Chap ^^ :* :D


End file.
